To Love the Temporal
by BigReader16
Summary: This has been floating around for some time! Aries Willow, an orphaned Blaziken forced to raise his sister, has been lost for several years since the death of his parents. But will a competition for one of his friends bring a chance for the broken fire-type to heal? Dialga/Blaziken pairing, with hints of other pairings! There will be lemons in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay, okay… Yes, I have another story out, when I have about nine others going, eight of which are on Hiatus. Suck it up! I've had this story lingering around my head for close to two years now, and I finally have the skills, courage, and the mind to start working on it for all of you! So please enjoy the story. I do not own pokemon, but I do own my OCs. Oh, and before I forget! Unlike my other stories, there are no humans! This is going to be good…

Prologue

Funeral Gloom

I've been to my fair share of funerals, but this is by far the strangest and most depressing I've ever been at. Then again, it is the funeral for my parents, and I'm only a combusken at the age of sixteen, almost seventeen. I can't help it though; I mean, how was I supposed to know my parents would end up getting killed trying to stop a bank robbery? They were always good Samaritans.

My cyndaquil sister, Bella, nuzzles against me for comfort, tears running down her long muzzle. I don't blame her for crying, especially since she has just turned ten. With a small black dress especially tailored for her, she looks as though she is truly mourning. I, however, do not weep over our loss. I may be in a black suit and tie, but I keep my will strong, and hold back the tears that threaten to show my grief. I have to be strong, not just for myself and Bella, but for my friends, who loved my parents more than they love their own.

Ikuto Blaine, a garchomp who recently graduated at the age of eighteen, wraps an arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me as he cries. His parents are not present, but I know why; his mother passed away before his egg ever hatched, and his father is in jail for child abuse and rape. He has been living on his own since he was fifteen.

My other friend, a recently evolved lucario who will be turning seventeen two full months after me, Elizabeth Omura, or Liz for short, stands on the opposite side of the two pits, where my parents will be buried side by side. She is with her parents, but they do not pay attention to her; just one reason why she is a former alcoholic and drug addict.

The priest begins to chant the rites of passage as two coffins are lowered. Bella starts to bawl at the sight of the pitch black cases, but I clench a fist, shaking with anger and sadness. It is not about the passage of my parents that I shake like this, though. It is because of an absent member I had asked to come to the funeral. Everyone from school is present, except for two; twin siblings Sebastian and Helena Farce, a dialga and palkia. I do not care that Helena is missing, for it was Sebastian I asked to be present. He gave me his word he would be here, the lying son of a bitch. Isn't a boyfriend supposed to come to the funeral of the partner's loved ones?

Once the coffins are fully laid at the bottom, I move forward with the priest's permission, tossing a clump of dirt into each pit. Bella does the same, though I have to help her when she slips. One by one, everyone present tosses in a handful of dirt over my parents, and people begin to leave, crying and blowing noses into tissues. I remain with Bella, Ikuto, and Liz, however, watching as the graves are filled in by the gravediggers.

"Ai-wies," Bella hiccups, unable to pronounce the 'R' in my name as she cries, "what awe we going to do?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Ikuto mutters. "You two can always come and live with me, if you like. My apartment is big enough for all three of us."

"Or you could stay with me," Liz adds. "I doubt my parents will mind, since they're never around."

I shake my head, eyes burning with anger towards Sebastian, still. "No, I already know what we'll do. I'll have to get a few jobs after school, but I'll be taking care of us in our current home for as long as I possibly can. We'll be fine, so don't worry about us."

"At least let me give you a ride back to your house then," Ikuto growls, pulling out a set of keys, the keys to his minivan, since that is all he can afford right now. I nod, as the distance from the cemetery to the house I've lived in since I was an infant is too far to walk.

The sound of an engine racing towards the cemetery draws our attention to the road, and I scowl deeply. Sebastian shuts off his motorcycle, removing the helmet to expose his smug face. Although he looks depressed and worried, I can tell when he is being smug. He climbs off that machine of his and walks over, straightening out his suit.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Aries," he says, the guilt apparent in his voice. I keep my scowl, though, glaring up at the taller male.

"Don't expect me to forgive you for this, Sebastian. You made a promise you would be here, and you broke it. You're always doing this. I don't even know why I've stuck up with you this long!" I start to walk away, but he places a hand, powerful and firm, on my shoulder.

"What is that supposed to mean, Aries? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes, I am. I hope you are happy with yourself." I shove his hand away, picking up Bella before I continue on my way to where Ikuto's van is. The garchomp follows closely, looking back to Sebastian for a second. I don't care, of course. Sebastian had it coming. All I can worry about now is finding work and keeping Bella safe so we can stay together.

Me: Yeah, I'm depressed because of this chapter, if you can't tell. A funeral, and a break up! If that isn't the worse combination in existence, I don't know what is.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well, I'm tossing out that rough draft! Too many nose bleeds. (Throws out rough draft) Looks like I'll be winging the story for now on! I just hope it doesn't become awful. Any ways, I hope you all enjoyed the prologue! This is where it starts getting good! So, enjoy!

Ikuto: You moron! You forgot to do the disclaimer! He does not own pokemon!

Me: You didn't have to yell…

Chapter One

Just Another Day, Four Years Later

I can't be blamed for sighing at work, can I? No, I don't think so. I let out a heavy sigh in my depressed state, adjusting the collar of my jacket and the apron around my waist. How badly I wish for this day to end so I can return home and try to find a better job than working as a waiter in this awful bar. Too many people get drunk here, and normally, that means someone will start trying to flirt. Disgusting.

I grab the full platter of drinks and plates from the counter, holding it on my shoulder as I move around the many tables and customers. At least being a blaziken, even though I'm below average height, has perks in the waiting business.

I arrive at the table where the food is to be delivered, forcing a smile onto my face. It is made easier at the sight of the young nidoran, the long spikes and purple coloring marking it as the male species. "I'm sorry for the wait."

"It's fine," the nidoking, obviously the father, states with a grin as I place out the orders. "As busy as it is, I thought we'd never get served!"

"Stewart," his wife, a nidoqueen with a recently used moon stone around her wrist, hisses, playfully jabbing his shoulder. "Have some respect. I doubt it's easy to work here."

"Yeah," I mutter, picking up the platter and holding it under my arm. If you need anything, just try to catch my attention when I'm nearby."

"Of course, thank you," the mother of the three member family states, still glaring at her husband. I sigh again, walking away from the table and catching a glimpse of the clock. 6:49. Bella is probably just getting home from her class trip to Nimbasa City in the Unova region. How strange it is that an eighth grade quilava has already done more in her life than her twenty-year-old brother, with the exception of dating.

Ever since I broke up with Sebastian at the funeral four years ago, I've attempted to date a few other people, mainly guys. Of course, they all dumped me after the second date, or ended up being arrested, in the case of the only girl I dated. Then again, I am in Lumiose City, where there are very few people with morals, and this bar is where I've met many of my dates.

Since I finally have a moment of rest, I quickly punch out and remove my uniform, exposing the old black t-shirt and faded blue jeans I have on. At minimum wage, I have to use the money I make to buy food, pay bills, and get Bella new clothes. I'm lucky that I kept these after my parents passed, or else I wouldn't have anything the fits.

"Willow, where are you going?" I turn to see my boss, probably one of the rudest, and most perverted, krookodile anyone will ever meet. I really wish he would just leave me alone. "You still have customers out there, and a few of the regulars want to say hello." By regulars, he means the drunks who want me to come over so they can harass me.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I was supposed to leave a few hours ago, and my sister is just coming home from a trip. She isn't old enough to stay home on her own for very long."

"Yeah, you're not leaving. Not until this place is cleared of your customers." That sends smoke and flames shooting up from my body. Another perk of being a fire-type. He smirks, leaning forward in a cocky manner. "What, am I making you mad, you brat? If you want to keep this job, I suggest you put that uniform back on. I don't think anyone would hire someone like you anyways, you little shit."

"Just shut the hell up and leave me alone!" My fist bursts into flames as I punch his face hard enough to break his jaw. "Let the next guy dumb enough to work for you handle the customers. I'm done here." I storm away from him and through the main eating area. I can catch a glimpse of the family I was just working with, the parents frowning in depression at the sight of me. I mouth the words 'I'm sorry', but I doubt they really understand me before I am outside.

Since it is summer time, the sun is still bright in the sky, but the shadows hide most of the city. If I recall, the next bus back to Aquacorde Town is leaving at 7:05. One of the street clock towers is resting at the corner, marking it as five till. I have enough time to run to the bus stop, if I jump over a couple buildings. I sigh, concentrating all of my energy and fire power into my legs, which catch fire for one of my signature blaze kicks. With one leap, I rocket into the air, do a somersault in the air, and land on the roof of a nearby building. Based on the sign, it is Boutique Coutiurre, somewhere Bella always wants to try and shop at. Of course, I can't afford it, and probably never will.

I can see the bus stop at the foot of Prism Tower, and the bus is about seven minutes away. I start running along the roof tops, which many would believe actually decreases the time I take to get to the stop. In truth, it increases the time, as I have to watch for police officers constantly. Last time I got caught doing this, I was told I'd be arrested for doing it again. Luckily, I'm good at hiding now, thanks to my speed.

I arrive at the bus stop seconds before the bus does, and I pull out my wallet, handing over my bus pass. The driver, a reuniclus that has modified itself to have a body similar to mine, two legs and two arms, eyes me carefully because of it. "I won't need it anymore," I state, and the psychic pokemon accepts the answer, allowing me to take a seat.

In the three minutes between the arrival and departure of the bus, only a few other pokemon climb on. Of course, I don't know any of them, as I never pay attention to my neighbors, unless they are new. Liz and Ikuto both moved to other towns and cities here in Kalos, a few months after my graduation. I don't hear much from them, except about their success on television. Liz is a fashion designer in Shalour City with a yoga studio as well, while Ikuto runs a restaurant with Siebold, the blastoise chef of the elite four in the pokemon league.

The bus starts to move, and I settle down, watching the city go by on the other side of the window. I can't help but recall how I met Sebastian as something more than a crush every time I see this, since it was on a bus ride for a school trip that I got to slowly know him.

Six Years, Nine months before Present

As a new soon to be freshman, my class is on its way to Cyllage City for a beach day and some tours, led by the local gym leader, whose name I keep forgetting. All I remember is that he is a tyrantrum. Liz sits a few seats ahead of me, talking heartily with Helena, the palkia twin sister of my long time crush. Speaking of my crush, I just have to be seated next to him. Rather embarrassing when it feels like the chaperones, my parents, are trying to play match maker with me.

I sneak a glance as Sebastian, taking in the almost fully undone white button up shirt, the gem embedded in his chest, and the blue markings that travel across the firm silver skin of his body. He has taken a bipedal form, as mother calls it, and lounges around, snoring with his arms behind his head. It takes all of my will power not to drool, but I cannot control what hormones are doing to my body. I hate puberty so much right now, having to cross my legs to hide myself. Swim trunks have a tendency to expose too much, as many can guess.

Outside the window, which I can see in the corner of my eye, the bright ocean races past, and a few wild pokemon, mainly clauncher and clawitzer, play around, squirting each other with water. I let out a sigh, and the seat shifts, surprising me, but not enough to get a reaction.

"Something wrong, kid," the dialga asks, naturally taller than I am.

"N-No, nothing's wrong."

"You just sighed, though." I blush, which turns my yellow combusken feathers orange. He smirks, his eyes running along my body. I feel like he's sizing me up for a fight.

"Oh, that. I was just thinking, uh, how badly I want to get to the beach. The water looks really nice today."

"Wouldn't you sink if you tried to go swimming," he mutters. "You are a fire-type, after all. I know for a fact that I'm not leaving dry land today. I'd rather just relax in the shade and sleep."

An image of him doing just that flashes in my mind, and I hold a hand up to my beak, trying to stop an impending nose bleed. Why is it that I have to be so hormonal?

He gives me a questioning look, but grins in just a few seconds, scooting closer. A hand rests upon my leg, and I feel like I'm ready to die of embarrassment when he uncrosses my legs. Sebastian snorts lightly, still grinning. "I should have known. You know, a good way to get rid of that is to think of something gross or funny. I normally picture my sister with baby food on her face after my little brother throws some at her."

I've actually seen that once. It was during parent-teacher conferences, and Helena was trying to feed her little brother, Thomas, a giratina. He sneezed while she was holding some baby food in front of him, and it completely soaked her face. I snort in laughter, stifling it so I don't cause a disturbance on the bus. I guess Sebastian was right, though; my hormones are allowing me to relax finally.

"Feeling better," he asks, nudging my shoulder with his.

I blush again, but I can answer with a smile. "Y-Yeah, thanks. But, how did you-"

"Know you were like that? Because I see how I act when like that. You act the exact same way. Dad says I should go into something called psychology because of that, but I prefer working on machines, like motorcycles."

That bus ride ended rather well, I do recall. I ended up spending the entire day beside the dialga, and we became close friends. Of course, it wasn't until the pep rally in ninth grade when he asked me out.

I smile internally at the thought, but I know I still have not forgiven him for the funeral breaking both his promise and the trust I had with him. I doubt that pain will ever go away. I take another look outside, and I can see the edges of Aquacorde Town up ahead, only a couple minutes away. Despite having lived here my entire life, I still feel nostalgic when returning, like I've been gone for years, not hours. How strange it is to feel this way.

The bus never goes very far into town, but it does stop outside of a local café, down the street from where I live. I climb off here, crossing the street and walking down towards the same light brown house I've lived in since childhood. There have been days when I half expect to walk in and see my parents, smiling a greeting. Of course, I'm always disappointed at their absence.

"Aries!" The door flies open before I even reach it, and Bell a zips out, tackling my abdomen in a hug. She is in a neon green blouse and well-tailored jean shorts, and the grin on her face has me smiling. "I missed you, big brother!"

"I missed you too, Bella," I laugh, pulling her up into my arms, carrying her inside. "So how was Nimbasa City?"

"It was awesome! I got to meet the champion Hilda and her boyfriend N, and the Ferris wheel was amazing! You could see the entire city from the top!"

I grin, recalling something I once read about that very ride. "Did you go on with someone you like?"

"No way! You know I don't like any of the boys in my class. They're all too gross." I can't help but laugh as she crosses her arms, pouting. She has high standards for the boys she wants to date, since I had dated Sebastian, and she has yet to find someone to meet her qualifications. Thank Mew for that much.

The telephone in the kitchen starts to ring, and I move to pick it up. Pressing the talk button, I hold up the phone, listening. "Hello, Willow residence. This is Aries speaking."

"Aries, you won't believe the news!" The boom of Ikuto's shout hurts my head, so I press the speaker button and set the phone on the coffee table in the living room. "Is Bella there and are you on speaker?"

"That is a double yes," my sister laughs, hopping onto the couch, and I sit down beside her. "So what is the news?"

"Well, as you both know, Siebold and I have been successful with our restaurant as of late, and we've had a lot of critics give us amazing ratings. We've been asked to go to Hearthome City for an annual, international culinary event!"

Bella lets out a high pitched squeal of joy, and I can only grin. "That is great news, alright. I hope you both do your best and bring back first place."

"Oh, I'm not finished yet, Aries. The competitors are allowed to bring three guests with them. Siebold is bringing the rest of the elite four with him, and I just called Liz. She's in for the win, so I was wondering if you two are available to join us."

"I wish we could, but with big brother working, I don't-"

"We're in. I cleared my schedule for the next few months earlier. So when do we leave?" Bella glares at me, knowing what I mean by a cleared schedule. After all, it has happened once before.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning at seven from the Santalune City airport. I'll see you guys there." Ikuto hangs up, and I know what is about to happen.

"Aries, how come you lost another job? You always say you're going to take care of us, but you always lose your job after a couple months."

"I actually quit because the boss was trying to keep me long past my shift ended, and I can't afford to work that much overtime. We should get packing so we can be up early tomorrow."

"I know. But don't think I'm going to let you quit another job, big brother."

I snort in laughter at her statement before we go our separate ways to pack for the trip.

Me: Yay! A culinary competition! I wonder what might happen at this.

Ikuto: You kind of spoiled it with all the flashbacks, kid.

Me: I'm not a kid, or even a child! I'm a student of creative writing!

Ikuto: Sure you are.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Another day, another chapter! This is going to be good!

Liz: My turn! This huggable guy right here does not own pokemon!

Me: You're, choking, me…

Chapter Two

Hearthome City! The Place of Beauty and Glamour!

The plane lands at noon on the southern edge of the city. Bella looks out the window excitedly from the seat to my direct left, and to my right, Wikstrom, the aggron of the elite four, snores heavily, though I have ignored his noise. Liz has been sitting several seats ahead of me, talking with Malva, the pyroar of the elite four, and Drasna, the noivern. Siebold and Ikuto are behind me, talking excitedly about what recipes they should use in the competition, and the competition itself. I guess it makes sense, since they are working together in a competition for the first time.

"Passengers may now unload," one of the flight attendants, a delphox, states calmly. I remove my seat belt and nudge Wikstrom so he knows to wake up. The next few minutes are mostly people trying to grab bags, unbuckle, and leave, which is a little chaotic, but not much to think or ever speak of. It does get interesting once the eight of us are off the plane and regrouped, though.

I retrieve all of the bags from the luggage, twelve bags in all, since Liz, Malva, Siebold, and Ikuto all have two bags, and return to the group. "Isn't there supposed to be someone from the competition staff here to pick us up," Malva yawns, wearing a black and red business suit and matching sun glasses.

"I thought so too," Siebold states, adjusting the yellow tie around his neck. "Perhaps they are outside."

"Or, they could be right over there," Bella says in a dull tone, pointing in a direction a little to the left. Sure enough, someone is holding up a sign that states the name of the restaurant our group represents, Fanciful Tastes, and party. The pokemon is, surprisingly enough, a latios.

He notices us looking, and waves us over, or should I say, teleports us over. I feel a little sick to my stomach from the experience of teleporting, but I hold it down. "I must assume that Siebold Sapphire and Ikuto Lao are present." He eyes the two competitors before he continues. "I am Eugene Trust, a butler for the Farce family. I was sent as a chauffeur to bring you to the hotel where you will be staying, all expenses paid until after the competition is complete. The Farce family would like to greet you in person upon your arrival at the hotel." He snaps his clawed fingers, and that sickening feeling in my stomach worsens as the airport melts away, replaced with an elegant lobby. I really wish that we had just been driven here, because I doubt I can hold back anything if I get teleported again in the next few minutes. "Just retrieve the room keys and wait in the lobby. Rooms have already been assigned, and I shall deal with your belongings. You shall be joined shortly."

Eugene is gone without another word, as are the bags that I've been holding. Siebold and Ikuto both shrug, moving to a large desk against the far wall of the lobby where a jirachi and a celebi wait, both smiling. Besides the two workers and our party, the lobby is empty, even of furniture. The walls and ceiling look as though they are made of pure gold, reflecting everything to perfection with crystal clear clarity. Two elevators are available, one directly on either side of the desk.

A shadow moves in the corner of my eye, but when I turn, all I see is the reflective surface of one of many pillars connecting the marble floor and the ceiling. I take a closer look, mostly out of curiosity, and I do not blame myself for what ends up happening.

My reflection is replaced with a golden mask and a dark face, one that laughs loudly, scaring the living daylights out of me. I jump back with a surprised shout, and the face slowly pulls free of the pillar, a body following it. Based on the shadowy wings with three red claws and the six legs, I can tell this is a giratina, but it is so much smaller than what I've heard.

It smiles, allowing the mask to split and expose its mouth. "I got you good," it laughs, bearing the voice of a young boy. He tilts his head, giving me a quizzical expression. "Do I know you from somewhere, mister?"

"I don't think so," I mutter. I stand a little straighter, placing a hand on my hip. "Exactly what are you going around scaring people for, kid?"

"I'm not a kid. I am Thomas Drei Farce. My dad owns this hotel, and he is also holding the competition that brought you here."

Oh good Mew. I must look like an idiot, scolding someone like this kid. "Sorry. I didn't know who you were. I'm Aries Willow. My friend is in the competition."

Thomas smiles, but he doesn't get to speak before a bell rings, and the doors of one of the elevators open. I must say that, after meeting Thomas, I can't be surprised to see his father is an arceus. But, it is the next two pokemon who do surprise me. One is, of all pokemon, Helena, the palkia. That leaves the other to be-

Sebastian freezes when he notices me, mouth open slightly in shock. I guess that he wasn't expecting me either. It is slightly awkward- wait, scratch that. It is far too awkward, the tension that builds in the air. I honestly haven't seen the dialga since I broke up with him, and he just happens to show up as a member of the family running the competition Siebold and Ikuto are entering. Oh, how ironic it is that we have to meet again like this.

I shake my head, looking away from him and the black suit that fits a little too well, turning my attention to his father. The arceus does not appear to have the same capabilities as his twin children, and thus remains in the four-legged, or quadruped, form, but he does have on a suit of his own. He speaks with Siebold and Ikuto quietly, loud enough so I can tell he is speaking, since he has no mouth, but not so loud that I can make out the conversation.

A tug at the leg of my jeans draws my attention down to Bella. I can already tell what she is thinking, obvious in the wide eyed stare she gives me.

"No, I was not expecting him to be here. Honestly, if I'd known, I would have stayed home."

"Oh, can't you just give up a grudge, Aries? I still think you two were good for each other." The same fight we've had for years. It happens at least once a month, typically when she either feels lonely or, disturbingly enough, is having a period. I can rarely tell the difference.

An all too familiar cough, deep, powerful, and dominating, sounds behind us, and I hold a small scowl when I face my ex. He doesn't have the typical smug smile, but the straight face is still as arrogant and serious as always. How I despised it back when we dated, and I still despise that look.

"It's been a while, Aries," Sebastian says in his low growl, the one that would have made me faint years ago. "I hope you've been doing well."

"Like you ever really cared," I state, crossing my arms. The motion makes a smile show, cocky as always.

"Good to see you haven't changed one bit in the last four years. You used to do that whenever you wanted me to do something for you."

"Well, all I want is for you to leave me be. I didn't come to make up and beg you to date me again, you know. I'm here to support Ikuto and Siebold in the competition." Sebastian seems to enjoy the rant, and I fall silent, my scowl deepening. He turns to Bella, smiling as he gets down on one knee, holding out a hand.

"Now who exactly are you? I don't recall ever meeting someone so cute before."

My sister blushes, but she smiles never the less, shaking his hand gently. "I'm Bella, Aries' little sister. I evolved since we last saw each other."

They act as though it has only been a month since they saw each other. I still don't see what Bella sees in the cocky dialga. Then again, she didn't have her trust shattered and her self-confidence stolen.

"Well, I have to assume you are hungry. Father will be hosting a lunch for all of the competitors and their guests in about an hour, at one of the local restaurants. I do hope we can speak again there." Sebastian stands and turns away, ready to walk towards the elevator, where Thomas and Helena are waiting. Before he does, he tilts his head, eyeing me quickly. "And, Aries? I'm still sorry for being late to the funeral. I do hope you'll learn to forgive me in the near future. I'd like to at least become friends with you again." He walks away, but even after his farewell, I can only scowl as he does.

Me: Oof. That hurt me even. Why are you so good at holding a grudge, Aries?

Aries: You would be too if your first date, and first kiss, broke your trust.

Me: Well, I'm lucky then. I'm still single, ha ha!

Aries: And how old are you?

Me: Shut it.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Well, I'm back once more to the stories! And, wow, it's been a while since I've written a fan fiction. Wish me luck once more everyone!

Thomas: Hi everyone! Big brother was supposed to be here, but he was busy, so I came in his place!

Me: Fine. You're cute anyways. As long as you don't have fans, I'm good with you being here.

Thomas: Well then, I'll get to work. This guy doesn't own Pokémon, but he does own his OCs.

Chapter Three

Growing Hatred

Wikstrom and I end up sharing a room in the hotel, despite my insistence that I share a room with Bella; after all, I have a weird thing about checking on her to make sure she's safe, after I started raising her in place of our parents.

I sigh as the aggron claims the bed by the window, falling asleep in a matter of seconds. Normally, I'd be scolding someone who doesn't even talk with roommates about who gets which bed, but when I open my beak to do so, thoughts of Sebastian race through my mind. I growl lowly, moving towards my bag, which is set by one of two ornate oak dressers with a mirror. But, in this hotel, I can't be surprised by such a thing. After all, the beds are both queen sized, and I can tell without even looking in that the bathroom is quite large.

I pull a book on the entire Sinnoh region out of my bag and set it on one of two available nightstands, each with a black lamp covered by a teal shade. Afterwards, I begin placing my clothes in the drawers of the dresser, leaving out a plain white polo and beige dress pants and my hygienic materials before I move towards the bathroom.

This room is rather large, I must admit, larger than I was expecting. There are two counters and sinks available, a door that must lead to the toilet, a large Jacuzzi tub that could fit five of Wikstrom, and a shower that has a sauna bench inside. Setting everything I have down on one of the counters, I slowly strip down, looking at myself in the mirror.

You know, even before I started dating Sebastian, I never liked my body, but after having seen the dialga shirtless so many times, and even in the nude a few times, my body image took a major blow. I'm not fat, or even average; I'm so scrawny under my clothes that I look fragile. At least my bones don't show, but I look as though I have no strength in me. It can be rather depressing to see my own reflection.

With a sigh, a tear my eyes away from the mirror and my thoughts from Sebastian. A shelf in the corner holds a few armfuls of plain white towels, one of which I grab and hang over a bar by the shower. As is the strange norm with me, I turn on the water and use my arm to test the temperature before stepping in.

My feathers are soaked within seconds due to the combination of running water and steam, but I really don't mind. It's relaxing, after all, and that's why I'm in here in the first place; to calm down and relax before lunch, when I'll be forced to see him again.

Of course, my thoughts return to Sebastian in no time at all, and I grit my teeth, trying to force him out, to no avail. In fact, my attempts seem to bring back more memories of him.

"Dammit," I growl, sitting on the sauna bench and resting my head against the wall of the shower. "It just had to be you here, didn't it, Sebastian? It couldn't have been someone I've never even heard of."

I can practically here the dialga laughing as I scowl. The temperature rises as flames try to ignite on my body, only to be doused. It's infuriating, having someone I thought I was over in my life again, even if it only for a short time.

I shut off the water and step out, quickly drying myself off before I move to get changed into my clothes for later. I manage to get on my pants, since I don't wear socks and boxers are too weird with my feathers, when I can hear someone knocking on the door to the room. With a sigh, I toss my polo over my head, not bothering to button it up as I enter the room.

Wikstrom is still snoring away, which leaves me to answer the door. Another knock sounds as I approach, but footsteps run away the very moment I start to turn the handle. I have a feeling this is what people call a 'ding dong ditch,' but I open the door never-the-less.

As expected, no one is standing on the other side, but there is something. A small vase of red roses rests on the ground, a small white card poking out from the small bouquet. I grab the card, and I'm not sure if I should be suspicious or surprised that the roses are for me. Flipping it over, I don't see a signature. In fact, all that is written is a short message; "Bring one these roses and meet me in the lobby at midnight."

It almost sounds like something that Sebastian would do, but for some reason, I'm curious rather than enraged. But, I'm still wary, so I carry the vase into the room and set it on the nightstand, and finish dressing. But, my mind moves towards tonight. To be honest, I want to know who is trying to meet me, as long as it isn't the dialga.

Me: Sorry if this chapter was short or weird. Still have the traces of writers block, and I don't have a rough draft to work with. See you all soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Well, I'm back to this story!

Sebastian: It took you long enough. I had to resort to flirting with a crew member to keep myself occupied.

Me: I think I know why Aries hates your guts, now.

Sebastian: What? All I did was flirt. At least I wasn't like-

Me: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I do not own Pokemon, and that is final! Will someone please get Sebastian ready?!

Chapter Four

Stalk Much?

It is approximately 1:30 in the afternoon when I am forced into an unexpected teleportation from my hotel room. Wikstrom is dragged along, and crashes onto the ground of our new location, waking him up. Others are entering the area as well in shimmering flashes, while more have already been here a short time, wherever _here_ is.

I take a quick look around as I swallow bile and adjust my now wrinkled shirt, studying the new location. Unlike the hotel, this location is dimly lit, except for several torches and candles that actually hover by the walls of their own accord. A few bluish flames are also flickering, and I recognize them as the ghost-type attack known as Will o' Wisp.

"Pretty romantic setting, you have to admit," a voice chuckles over my shoulder, and I can't help but cry out in surprise as a Dusknoir takes form with a large grin. The voice is male, so I have to assume it is male as well, though the frilly apron it wears says otherwise. It hovers up into the air above the now gathered group, which I estimate to be about seventy people, letting a Will o' Wisp attack fly from its hands. "Welcome, all, to The Dungeon, one of the most renowned restaurants in Hearthome City. Mistress Fantina has saved the VIP room on behalf of the Farce family. If you will just follow the wisps, you shall find the dining hall." The dusknoir fades into the darkness again, and the blue wisps stop moving, lining up on both sides of a long hall, lighting the way.

Without a word of question, many of those gathered begin to shuffle along nervously, no doubt because of the darkness. I catch sight of Ikuto and Siebold, and I move to join them. Liz, Malva, Wikstrom, and Drasna join us shortly as the seven of us begin to follow the rest of the contestants and their guests, but I am unable to see Bella.

"Liz, where is my sister?" The lucario smiles lightly, stepping a little bit closer.

"She's with a good friend," she whispers, and I have to say I don't find it comforting like I was hoping. Liz notices my worry and laughs, nudging my side. "You really need to learn to loosen up. You've been a stick in the mud for years."

"Just leave him be," Ikuto sighs. "This is not the kind of place for you to be nagging."

"I completely agree," Siebold states, eyeing Liz. "You do realize that the local gym leader happens to be the owner of this establishment, correct? If I recall, she also happens to be a judge for the competition as well."

Liz pales at the statement, and I can guess why; if anyone makes a nuisance of themselves in the presence of a competition judge, it is likely the judge will easily start deducting points from the competitors. I let out a small sigh as I try and catch sight of my sister and this 'friend' she is with. It is very worrying for me, I have to admit.

After following the wisps for about five minutes, passing by several dining areas in the process, we enter the dining area at the end of the seemingly endless corridor. It is quite pleasant, in the way a haunted house is during the daylight. Faint jazz music plays, though the source is not visible, and the tables, each with a single wisp hovering as a centerpiece, are covered in a deep violet cloth. Mr. Farce is currently seated, deep in a conversation with a mismagius, his two of his three children seated as well. At least I can be relieved that Bella isn't with Sebastian.

Soft laughs sound from a nearby table, and I can see that it actually is completely taken by younger pokemon, many of them not being older than ten. Bella is seated with them, as is Thomas, the prankster of a giratina, and they seem to be telling jokes of some kind as the other children are laughing. I don't see any point in stopping the fun, so I leave them be, joining my group as they settle down at a table in the corner, distant from the one where most of the Farce family is seated.

It takes about three minutes for everyone that was teleported from the hotel to be seated. The mismagius ends her conversation with the arceus and hovers to the center of the room, the dusknoir taking physical form at its side. "I'm glad to see so many people have arrived for the competition." A French accent is quite obvious on the feminine voice, one that sounds used to respect. "I am Fantina, owner of this fine establishment. It is my pleasure to be a judge for such a wonderful event, so it is my treat to the Farce family and to the competitors for you all to dine here. Roosevelt, if you please."

"Of course, mistress." The dusknoir, who I must assume is Roosevelt, creates a dark orb between his hands, a Shadow Ball attack, and it is unleashed, spreading across the room as smaller orbs that land in front of all those seated. The orbs fade away, leaving behind silver platters filled completely with some of the most aromatic and delicious looking foods I've ever seen in my life. I, along with many others, can only applaud at the display. It is no wonder this restaurant is so popular.

"Now, as they say, dig in!" Fantina laughs as she leaves the spotlight to continue speaking with others in the room. With a small smile, I look down at the various dishes and grab a hold of one, a mouthwatering soup of some kind, the scent enhancing the effect.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite blastoise," a pair of matching male and female voices states as I begin to eat, and I look to the source with only some interest. It is a galade and gardevoir duo that stands behind Siebold, both smirking.

"Ah, if it isn't my least favorite pair of twins," the elite four member scoffs, basically ignoring them. "You two got let into this competition?"

"Of course," the galade snickers. "We are the best after all."

"We would already be world famous if you hadn't shown us up years ago."

Siebold rolls his eyes and ignores them, and Ikuto snorts in laughter. I guess he knows this cocky pair as well, but I remain silent, quickly finishing the soup. As the four of them begin to insult one another, I stand and head into the hallway, feeling a bit stuffy in the dining hall.

Roosevelt hovers in the hallway, and glances at me with a grinning eye. "Do you need something, sir?"

"There's no need to call me sir," I say, blushing lightly. "Is there a restroom I can use? Or perhaps another area I can head to? It's a bit stuffy in there."

"Yes, it gets that way whenever there is a large group," he sighs. "Come along with me. There is another room you can stay in until the automatic teleportation occurs." He turns and hovers down the dimly lit hall, and I follow silently, glancing back. I can't help but feel like I'm being watched by someone.

We turn down a hall I had not seen before, and it leads into a room I can barely describe. There are several couches and lounging chairs around, and a large fireplace is lit against one wall. Besides the two of us, the room is abandoned, and has been for some time, based on the dusty prints I'm leaving.

"This used to be a waiting area, but in the last few months, we haven't been getting any customers that haven't booked ahead, so we rarely use the room any more. You can stay here as long as you need to until the parties in attendance leave." Roosevelt nods to me as I thank him and set myself down on a dusty violet couch, sinking into the cushion. He leaves the room, but I can hear him say something as he collides with someone. "Oh, my apologies, sir. Please, go right in."

"Thank you," a familiar voice states, and I sigh, looking towards the fire place as a certain dialga enters the room. I don't pay attention to him, but I can hear him stop walking when he sees me, his eyes burning holes in the back of my head as they watch. "Aries."

"Farce," I growl lightly, keeping my gaze away and getting comfortable. He sighs, and I hear him move to a chair just by where I am, still watching.

For a few minutes, the only sounds in the sitting area are the cracks of the firewood and our breaths that fill the air. I stay facing away, watching the blaze flicker from the couch. His gaze is still on me, that I can tell from the way my body is sending chills through me, in the same manner it used to when we were dating; a feeling I do not welcome anymore.

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever?"

"If I can, I sure as hell will do so. Will that make you stop staring?" He chuckles, a sound that I blush from hearing.

"You always could tell when I was watching. It's good to see you haven't lost that skill. I really missed it." He adjust in the seat and leans so that I can hear his breathing right behind my head. "I missed you more, though."

I let out a sigh and turn to face him. If I was younger than I am now, I'd likely be in love with the way he looks, well groomed and handsome as ever. But, I can easily over look that. "If that is why you followed me here, you'll be disappointed to know that I never missed you for a second."

"That isn't what Bella told me." I freeze, taking a good minute to understand what he just said. Sebastian sighs, shaking his head lightly. "I guess she never told you. We wrote one another starting a few weeks after you broke up with me. She told me about everything that's happened since then."

I blush a deep crimson, since I can only guess how detailed she made it all. But, despite my own anger, I have to admit, I did miss this handsome bastard for a while, crying myself to sleep sometimes. I got over it though, after a year.

"So what. I, I don't care what she told you. I didn't miss you." I quickly turn away, and he sighs, sitting back. I hold back shivers and tears as we sit silently in the room. Anyone else would jump at the chance and apologize, trying to get back with him in this setting. But, I remain stubborn and hold my anger deeply, not wanting to do just that.

Me: Wow…

Sebastian: Well, I have to go flirt. Maybe get on Aries' good side off set~

Me: Ew, no! You are NOT going to do that!

Thomas: Do what?

Sebastian: Get under the covers with Aries.

Thomas and Me: SEBASTIAN!

Sebastian: What? I was just going to cuddle with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Okay, so I am back to writing, haha! I'm glad everyone is back on set and ready to produce this for all of you!

Mr. Farce: Speak for yourself. *stretches* I have to deal with quite a lot when I am not here, so this comes as an annoyance.

Me: Except for this jackass. He still annoys the fuck out of me, even when he isn't talking. Someone, please get him away from me before I flip a gasket. It's bad enough I had to keep separating Sebastian from Aries during the break. Who knew that the playboy was desperate to get someone?

Security guard: *leading Mr. Farce away* I did.

Me: And you couldn't have told me that before I went on a writing break, Hal? Ugh… Next time, you are in charge of Sebastian. That means do whatever it takes to keep him from getting his hands on Aries. We don't want them to be, trying things.

Hal: Wait, anything?

Me: As long as Sebastian is still able to play his role, and has no bruises, I mean anything. Even the M-rated.

Hal: Oh crap…

Me: I do not own pokemon. Hal is my personal security guard, so I technically own him.

Chapter Five

A Relieving Moment

It is about four hours after my brief discussion with Sebastian that everyone is automatically returned to their hotel rooms, and I land on my bed with a sigh. I don't have to worry about hiding my tears, since I managed to keep them back long enough that they no longer have the need to fall. Wikstrom begins to snore immediately after landing on his own bed, and I sigh once more. I highly doubt I'm going to be able to rest at all, even for a few minutes, with the noise he is creating.

Rolling over and sitting up, I notice the roses are still on my night stand, the note at the base. I quickly re-read the note and shake my head slightly, standing. I can feel tension fall away as I do, likely built up since my run in with Sebastian. I can recall how he looked without a second thought, which upsets me, since I want nothing more than to forget he even exists, let alone a part of my past. Even his scent, which now seems to flood my senses, is fresh as ever.

"Fuck you, Sebastian," I growl, pulling my clothes off so I can relax some. "You just had to waltz into my life and mess with me, didn't you?" My clothes form a pile at my feet and I get back into the bed, resting under the covers as I continue to growl.

I look at an alarm clock, noting that it is 5:56 in the afternoon. With a third sigh, I roll onto my side and try to rest my eyes for a bit, just so I can meet the mysterious messenger. Almost immediately, however, I am drawn into a memory from my past.

5 Years 11 Months before Present

Sebastian smiles, sitting on my bed with only a pair of jeans on. I can only blush at the sight of my boyfriend like this. We've seen one another nude before, but the way he is waiting for me with just his pants, I can't help but do this. Especially when I have just come home from school, wondering why he hasn't been around all day.

"You look a bit over dressed, birthday boy," the dialga chuckles, sliding off the bed and walking over to me. "How was your day?"

"I-It's been okay, I guess." I look down and away from him, even as the taller male hugs me to his body, pulling at the back of my shirt.

"Well, I think that after I give you your birthday present, you're going to say something different." He basically purrs in my ear as he pulls my shirt off, smiling. He picks me up, making me cry out in shock as I get held bridal style in his arms, only for him to kiss my beak gently. I quiet down immediately, and he sets me on the bed with a chuckle. "You always do that."

I blush as he gets onto his knees and pulls my footwear off, and works his way up to the zipper of my pants. I grab his hands, and the dialga gives me a concerned look. "What about my parents? They could walk in at any second."

"I actually already talked with them," he says, a faint blush on his cheeks. "They said that, as long as you are okay with, taking the next step, they won't come in."

I blush even more as my beak falls open slightly, looking down at the dialga. "I-I don't know what to say." Sebastian smiles and kisses me softly, pushing on my thin chest so I am laying back.

"You don't have to say anything. Let's just, have this time together." I blush but nod, looking down at him as he returns to my pants. I can't help but feel nervous right now, but an overwhelming joy floods my body as he smiles before finishing his work to remove my clothes, working at his own.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"A few months, actually. I wanted to give you something unforgettable." We both smile as he lets his own pants hit the floor and steps out of them, leaving us both exposed. "So, shall we go under the covers, Aries?"

I laugh, nodding as I pull the covers down, crawling up slightly. The young Farce kisses me and jumps into the bed, hugging my to his exposed body as I laugh more.

Sitting up, I grab the covers and pull them up to cover us partially. "So, how shall we do this? I mean, it's my first time."

"It's mine as well, so we're both in the dark," he admits, and I laugh, kissing him again. "We'll just have to see how this goes."

Present

I sit up, blushing madly and soaked in sweat from the memory. It's both a pleasant and terrifying one for me, seeing as it was the day we finally committed 'the act' as I often refer to it as. Groaning in annoyance that I have to recall that memory of all of them, I check the clock again. Surprisingly, I fell asleep for a good while, as the time is now 11:43. I can't believe I slept so long. Wikstrom isn't in his bed, but I can hear the shower running, along with a few grunts that cause me to blush even more, imagining what the aggron is doing as he showers.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I look back to the nightstand, and to the roses. Curling my mouth into a half frown, I let out a soft sigh and uncover myself, quickly dressing in something at least decent enough to leave the room before plucking a single rose out of the bouquet, and leave the room to the lobby. I'm truly hoping that it wasn't Sebastian who sent these flowers. It's too late at night for him. But I wouldn't put it past him.

Me: Sorry for the rush! But, damn, that almost got M, hehe.

Hal: *shivering* Don't make me watch that guy! Please, boss!

Me: Sigh… If you don't watch him, he's going to do a lot worse to others than what he'll do to you. And don't you have a tazer?

Hal: Oh, yeah…

Me: Use it if he does something you don't want him to do. Make sure you don't hit him down low, though. He'll need that bit of his body, after all.

Hal: Can I hit his neck?

Me: Long as he doesn't die.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Okay, time to get back to work again. I cannot wait till later in the story! I already have interesting plans for this.

Aries: *blushes reading the entire script* You can't be serious.

Me: I am.

Aries: You had better start paying me more before I do any of this!

Me: $10 per word.

Aries: You can afford that?

Me: Maybe. Just get on set, and I'll get my accountant to run the numbers.

Aries: Okay then… You do realize that if anyone else reads this script, they'll demand a raise, right?

Me: Not Sebastian. He's ready to do anything. It's bad enough he's already begun to flirt with Hal waiting for the big scene. I might be out a security guard soon.

Aries: Oh god, the poor man!

Chapter Six

Tommy

I enter the lobby via elevator. I'm not sure what time it is, but given how long it had felt just waiting for the elevator to get to my floor, and then reach the lobby, I'm guessing that it is just about midnight, and seeing as the elevator only ever had one passenger on it, myself, the mysterious sender of the roses is already here in the lobby.

"Hello?" I call it out in a whisper as the elevator doors close behind me. My voice sounds so loud when there is no one else speaking in this room. "I brought a rose. Is anyone here?"

"I see you came, Mr. Willow." The voice doesn't come from any one direction, something that is quite disturbing, but at least it isn't Sebastian's voice; I REALLY do not want to deal with him this late at night.

A familiar golden mask appears on a nearby column, and Thomas Farce peels himself from the structure. He's taken on a bipedal form, barely half my less-than-average height, with gold and grey markings criss-crossing his pitch black skin, a blood red suit on his small body. His face is still covered by the signature golden mask.

"You sent the roses," I ask, though it is more of a statement, since the answer is obvious as this lobby is gold.

He nods slightly, placing his hands behind his back as he looks up at me. "I did. I was hoping I'd get to speak with you in private at some point before the competition starts."

Twisting the stem of the rose between two fingers, careful of the untrimmed thorns, I cross my arms in a casual way. "What would you like to talk about, Thomas?"

"Well, firstly, we can drop formality. Please, call me Tommy. All my friends call me that, and I'd like to try and make friends with you." I nod before he continues. "Secondly, the reason I asked you to come was my brother. I knew I remembered you from somewhere. You were his boyfriend in high school, before he went on to college."

"That's correct, but I am not his boyfriend any more. And I'd rather talk about something as simple as dirt than talk about him. No offense to you, but I don't care for your big brother."

He shrugs, blinking slowly. "I know. It was pretty obvious given how you act whenever he's around. But, here's the thing. I actually need to have this talk with you."

The young giratina reaches into the jacket of his tux, pulling out a small book, of a genre that I immediately have to fight the urge to snatch from his youthful hands. "He was never one for reading casually until he discovered that your friend, Ikuto, was part of the competition. He began reading many novels like this in his free time, in hopes that you'd show up. The chances were slim, but I must say he was just as happy as he was shocked when he saw you were here." He runs his fingers over the pages, flipping them rapidly before tucking the book away again. "I'd like to know what it is about you that makes him act so, out of character."

"Actually, Thoma- er, Tommy, reading was one thing he used to enjoy doing when alone. If he wasn't sleeping, I mean. I'm guessing he just stopped for the longest time."

"And yet it is just when he thinks of seeing you that he picks up on it, and picks up novels of this particular, genre, if I might call it one, as filthy as it is."

I want to laugh so hard when he brushes his hands to make the notion of cleaning them of the book. I can feel the laughter deep in my gut, but I hold it in, only showing a smile. "Well, he can always enjoy the books. If you think it's me making this happen, you'll be wrong. I honestly want nothing to do with him after what happened between us."

"I do recall that. A funeral he was late to, I believe. Father was quite peeved when Sebastian left to attend it, and on that accursed machine of his as well. But I'll never forget what he was like after that." He looks up at me again, the look in his eyes vicious and heart breaking at the same time. "He looked as though he'd been torn to bits from the inside. He didn't eat anything for a good week, and he never talked once except when he accepted our father's demands the moment he came home." He is silent for just a moment, shaking his head. "You ripped his heart out that day, Mr. Willow. If you know what's good for you, please refrain from being too close to my brother, because I have only just recently begun to see him become normal in a sense. I do not wish for him to be hurt and go back to how he was before."

"I plan to try and do just that, because I came here to support my friend, not get involved with your brother. I didn't even know he was going to be here."

"Then we are at an agreement." He turns to the pillar and begins to merge with it once more when a question comes to mind about what Tommy had said.

"Wait." He holds and turns around, only his head away from the pillar. "What were those demands he accepted? The ones your father laid out?"

"Those? I do not recall exactly. If you want to find out, I will allow you to ask my brother. Have a nice night, Mr. Willow." With that, he disappears into the gold of the pillar and I'm left truly alone, with questions springing to mind about the day I dumped Sebastian.

Me: Phew, another chapter done!

Aries: Good to have you back to paying me.

Me: Bah. Shut it. You gotta go rehearse.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Well, I'm on a roll now! Sorry for the long delay of almost or over a year, everyone. But now, after listening to much music, getting into Undertale (Asriel is forever my favorite character) and Supernatural (I see why everyone ships Destiel, hehe), I have returned to writing from a massive writer's block!

Hal: Boss! You're back!

Me: How's my security guard doing?

Hal: You sonofabi- You left us all hanging and waiting to get back to action!

Me: Sorry. But hey, I'm back, and we're getting back up. Now then. I do not own Pokemon, nor Undertale and Supernatural (just thought I'd mention that since I DID mention them both.).

Chapter Seven

The Competition Begins

Sunlight streams into the massive dome of the Super Contest Hall in the center of Hearthome City, the roof wide open for natural lighting, and to allow spectators of the competition to see thee fireworks show that is supposed to mark the start of the event. I'm already seated with Liz, Bella, and the other three elite four members, while Ikuto and Siebold are busy with the other contestants in a hidden area of the hall to prepare.

I can see Sebastian, Tommy, and Mr. Farce all seated in a canopied VIP area a little bit to the left. Questions from what I learned last night are still floating around my head, but I won't be able to get any answers right now. Maybe after the events of the day are done, but until then, I'll just have to push them down and focus on supporting Ikuto and Siebold. I turn my attention back to the contest hall stage, where a two tables, one smaller than the other, have been set up. The larger table is likely where the contestants will be seated, because there is a little red button placed every few feet along the table. That leaves the smaller table to be for the judges.

A cheer courses through the entire hall as the center of the stage opens a trap door, a hidden lift raising with a single pokemon, an exploud. It lifts both hands, drawing silence across the hall.

"Welcome, one and all," it says with a deep feminine voice that rattles my eardrums, "to the first annual Inter-Regional Gourmet Flavors competition, hosted by the wonderful Farce corporation." She motions to the VIP area, and Mr. Farce nods slightly. The exploud coughs lightly before continuing. "I, Jules Streiss, shall be your commentator for this competition. Now then, I think it is time for us to meet the lovely judges of the event."

"First, we have local restaurant owner, gym leader, and ever fashionable food critic, Madame Fantina!" The mismagius from yesterday enters the stage from behind a curtained entrance by the judge's table, wearing a white and bright pink chef's hat and matching chef's coat. She waves an astral projected hand before seating herself on the left of the table. "Next, we have a true treat, and baking expert, Professor Sycamore from the Kalos region!" I recognize the Alakazam who comes through the curtain, as I have seen him a number of times whenever I was in Lumiose City, doing research and getting interviews with pokemon. He also wears a chef's hat and coat, and sends faked air kisses and waves into the crowd. One area of the stands screams, and Liz and I laugh a little; Sycamore always had fans, and a number of our fellow classmates in high school had posters of the Alakazam in lockers. "Last, but not least, we have Miss Helena Farce!" Helena follows in her own uniform, trimmed in a deep blue and black, before taking the center seat at the table.

Most of the spectators are either in a riot from excitement, or are flat out cheering over the judges, so Jules lets out a massive burst of sound, a Boomburst attack perhaps, silencing everyone as they cringe. "Now then. Let us begin introducing our competitors!"

Another cheer rises, and slowly, each establishment being represented is introduced, as well as those who are representing the locations. I recognize the gardevoir and galade from the restaurant, who are apparently Ruby and Ren Umbridge from Unova, and representing a small restaurant in Castelia City called Tasty Illusions. Not a very creative name, but then again, I can't judge. The elite four, Liz, Bella, and myself all stand up and cheer when Siebold and Ikuto are announced and enter the stage as the last group, right after a loan Emboar from Pewter City in Kanto.

Once all the contestants are seated, Jules speaks once more. "Now then, with introductions set, are we all ready to enjoy a delicious competition?" The roars of excitement are answer enough, and she claps once. "Then, let the first Gourmet Flavors annual competition begin!"

Fire type attacks and fireworks alike end up being shot high into the air above the dome, cranking the excitement factor up several notches. The display lasts a few minutes before ending with a number of flying type staff clearing the air with their wings.

Jules smiles and begins to speak once more, grabbing an envelope from Helena. "Now, I will explain how the competition will work. We will have a total of 5 rounds for the competition, but only the judges and myself will know exactly what each round is before announcing it. One round will be held every day, with the winners being announced and rewarded with a large check for one million dollars and free advertisement by the Farce corporation on the sixth day. Each round will eliminate various establishments from the competition, but only if they score too low. Otherwise, all the represented establishments remain in the competition until the announcement of the winner is made.

"The first round will be a Quick Quiz. The judges will ask various culinary questions, from safety up to specific spices and preparations. The first representative of any establishment to hit the buzzer will have thirty seconds to give an answer. If they give a wrong answer, another establishment may make the steal. If they answer right, they will be granted one point, which will add to their total score. Any team scoring less than five points will be booted from the competition."

I wince at the thought of being on stage right now. I feel awful for everyone on stage. Bella nudges me, frowning lightly, so I turn to her. "Is something wrong?"

"I gotta go. Can you move for a moment?" I nod quickly and stand, letting her pass. She only has to ask me, since my legs are the only ones that would be in her way, being so large. Liz stifles a laugh as I sit back down, and I send a glare at her.

Several minutes pass, in which time Ikuto and Siebold are able to get three points, while the other points are spread out to other areas, leaving Fanciful Tastes in the lead. I look around, frowning, as Bella has yet to return, when someone gets in her seat.

"Um, excuse me, that seat's s-" I stop speaking and scowl when I turn to see Sebastian in Bella's seat, smiling at me. "What are you doing?"

"Your sister wanted to trade places so she could talk with Thomas while watching. Obviously, she knew you wouldn't move to the VIP area and trade spots with my brother, so I let her have my seat and she gave me hers." He sits back and points towards the area he'd been sitting in, and sure enough, my little sister is there watching the competition and chatting away with the giratina.

I shake my head with a sigh and turn my focus back to the competition as Ikuto scores another point after stealing from an excadrill. Or at least, I try to, before Liz elbows me in the side. Just one look tells me what she's thinking; Bella rubbed off on her, and Liz always insisted I either get back with Sebastian or find myself "a good man to settle with."

"I am not doing that," I whisper, and she furrows her brow.

"Well at least stop being so rude to him. If you don't be nice to him, I'll set you two up on a date."

That gets me. The last thing I want is that, because not only will it be with Sebastian, but she'll probably make it something overly romantic to try and make me not only forgive him, but also fall for him. Not that falling for him would be hard; he still affects me sometimes, even if I deny it.

"Fine. But only if you stay out of it. I'm not getting back together with him."

She nods and focuses on the stage again, and I let out a soft sigh. The dialga catches it and eyes me with a lowered curve to the lip. I have to mentally scold myself as I recall what those lips are capable of.

"Is something wrong, Aries?"

"No, not at all. Let's just watch." I try my best to ignore him as he shrugs. It's not a success, given that he stretches, his suit bulging slightly from muscles moving, and he places an arm, of all places, across my shoulders. Whether he is doing this to flirt, or it's just casual, I don't really know. I just know I have to get away when I have the chance.

I begin to move to get up, but he moves his arm away, resting his hand against my legs instead, a shiver racing through me from the point of contact. Fuck, the last time I was touched in any way was when I was still dating the dialga. I blush and face him, and his expression is, pleading? Of all the looks he could give me, he's got this pleading expression aimed towards me.

"Please, stay, Aries. I'm not here to do anything more than watch the competition. If anything makes you uncomfortable, just let me know."

That comment. He said it during our first time. Damn the memories that spring forth at it. But I can't just go when he made it. One thing that he always did was keep his word, except for not being at the funeral until it was over. That was the only time he ever failed to keep his word, and that does arouse questions that sprang forth after talking to Tommy.

Sitting back down, I face him completely, keeping a straight face as well as I can, just as Liz and the others cheer; that means Siebold and ikuto are at five points and heading to the next round. "Fine, I'll stay Sebastian. After the event is done for the day, though, I need to ask you something important."

He smirks; bloody hell, that's still pretty hot. "Well then, how about we do that somewhere nice? I could show you around while we talk."

I scowl for a moment but look away and calm myself. "Fine. We'll meet in the hotel lobby, okay?"

"It's a date." He winks and I blush hard, every feather on my body standing on end in embarrassment.

Me: Could have been played out better, but I liked how it turned out.

Hal: Just don't leave everyone hanging. We need to be paid, and your readers are in need of updates.


End file.
